Nico
Devil May Cry 5 Official Nico Character Page |alias = Nicoletta Goldstein (Full name) |katakana = ニコレッタ・ゴールドスタイン ニコ |romaji = Nikoretta Gōrudosutain Niko |japname = |affiliation = Devil May Cry |former affiliation = |occupation = Inventor |former occupation = |rank = |species = Human |status = Alive |relations = Nell Goldstein (Adoptive Grandmother; deceased) Rock Goldstein (Adoptive Father/Half-Uncle) Agnus (Father; deceased)https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1091843355636584454?s=20 Alyssa Martin (Mother; deceased)[https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1101217738310193152 DMC5info- Before the Nightmare Dante Chapter 2, Nico Chapter 1 summaries] Roy Martin (Grandfather; deceased) Roy's Wife (Grandmother; deceased) |significant others = |appearance = Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Devil May Cry 5 |actor = Faye Kingslee (English) Lynn (Japanese)CAPCOM：デビル メイ クライ 5 公式サイト |modeled after = Emily Bador |mocap = Faye Kingslee }}Nicoletta GoldsteinHideaki Itsuno 伊津野 英昭 - Capcom Channel June 20th 2018 - DMC5 デビル メイ クライ 5 - Japanese Audio (original), better known as Nico, is an expert craftswoman and a supporting character in Devil May Cry 5. She is an associate of Nero's branch of the Devil May Cry business as well as the mind behind the various cybernetic prosthetics he wields to hunt demons after the Devil Bringer was severed from his arm.E3 2018: Announcing Devil May Cry 5, coming to Xbox One, PS4 and PC in Spring 2019 - Capcom Unity Development According to Itsuno, Nico was created to have a supporting character for Nero, he mentioned that he thought Kyrie wouldn't be the type that would go out there and help him in fights, and that Kyrie is "the most important thing" to Nero.PAX West 2018 | Twitch Town Hall - PAX3 He also wanted this character to be sassy, a sassy type not yet seen in the Devil May Cry series.Devil May Cry 5 Interview — Developers Talk Nico, Gameplay, Reviving Capcom’s Franchises, and More (DualShockers) However, according to the lead character artist Kimihiro Tomino, Nico was originally not going to have a comical side to her, and instead was going to be a straight up "badass". Her motion actress ended up adding humor and lightheartedness to character during her performance, which brought the character of Nico we know to life.Devil May Cry 5 - Design Philosophy One of Itsuno's inspirations in creating Nico was also his affinity for being scolded by "bad girls".カプコンTV！東京ゲームショウ2018＜9/22＞特番 He stated that it would be "cool" to hang out with a girl who is sassy like Nico, who smokes all the time, points out your flaws, and gives you crap when you need it. As such, Nico was never thought out to be a playable character, but instead, someone who tells the player to "man up" and do better. Appearance Nico is short but has attractive figure and light-tan skin. She has black, wavy, waist-length hair which she keeps tied in a ponytail. She wears a black studded headband and red-rimmed glasses. Nico has several tattoos on her body. Her outfit consists of a white tank top showing her midriff covered with a dark-yellow sleeveless jacket that resembles welding cape sleeve. She wears blue denim shorts with a brown worker belt which carries her brown leather gloves and several tools. She also wears a pair of brown, studded, leather cowgirl boots. Personality Nico comes across as a cheeky Southern girl with a keen affinity for cybernetics. She takes great pride in her work, feeling that each of her designs are reliable and worth every dime. She seems to enjoy watching Nero slay demons, mainly because he's using her merch in his hunts. Nico comes across as foul-mouthed and snarky and seems to share a love-hate relationship with Nero, affectionately calling him "asshole". She's very much a wild child who enjoys her recklessness, sporting excessive tattoos, dressing provocatively, and being a reckless driver. Despite her rough appearance and foul-mouthed language, Nico has a kind, selfless, fearless and friendly side, as she willingly accompanies Nero to the giant demon tree despite its danger she had concerned and appears to be getting along well with Trish and Lady as well Kyrie. Nico had also heard of Dante from her grandmother's stories and was instantly starstruck when she got to meet him. Nico truly hated her father Agnus, due to him abandoning her and her mother. When she learned about his death from Nero she felt relieved. History She is the granddaughter of Nell Goldstein, the creator behind Dante's Ebony & Ivory.- @devilmaycry_jp - Twitter Her father, Agnus, had abandoned her and her mother, Alyssa, when she was around two or three years old. Alyssa died sometime afterwards. Since then, she has been taken care of by her adoptive father, Rock Goldstein, son of Nell. Sometime later, Rock taught her about machine and weapon craft. At some point later in her life, Nico attempted to learn the truth behind the destruction of Fortuna. Due to the antiquated and secretive nature of the people on the island, she learned nothing.[https://twitter.com/DMC5Info/status/1100105384688340993 DMC5info- Before the Nightmare Prologue summary] ''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Nico meets with Occult Times journalist Jeffrey Turner, who wrote an article on Fortuna's destruction, to discuss the event. She gathered that most of what was written was true, and questions him about a man in one of the pictures. Jeffrey informs her that "N" was a former Order member and his contact. Nico asks for his name and when she is questioned why, she says that she wants to meet N. Jeffrey tells her that his name was Nero, and with that, Nico finishes her drink and heads to Fortuna. Devil May Cry 5 Gallery Trivia *One of Nico's tattoos quotes William Blake's "Eternity" poem.@DMC5Info - Twitter *Both the Japanese VA of Nico, Lynn, and Michiteru Okabe, one of the producers of ''Devil May Cry 5 were confused with the character at first, but ended up loving her after seeing the ending of the game. *Unlike all other characters in the game, Nico's "Alt Heroine" costume is not based on a specific theme, the developers just thought the color scheme looked good on her.DMC5 NYCC Panel (16:31) *Matthew Walker's favorite arrival scene of Nico is when she suddenly comes down from the ceiling.Weekly Famitsu - February 14, 2019 *Nico used a cigarette to hurt a Empusa, this may be a homage to the first trailer of DmC: Devil May Cry, because Dante did the same thing. References de:Nico pt-br:Nico Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Humans Category:Devil May Cry 5 characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Category:Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare characters